onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjin
}} Ninjin is a former member of the Usopp Pirates, along with Piiman and Tamanegi, before Usopp joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Ninjin is a freckled boy with short spiky purple hair (white in the digital colored manga) that covers his eyes, a red hat (orange in the digital colored manga) with a frill at the top and the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front, and a face that ends in a pointed chin; these three features make his head resemble a carrot. He also wears a black sweater, a reddish-brown sash, light orange pants (yellow in the digital colored manga), and dark brown shoes, with light brown on the bottom. After two years, he has grown taller and his hair appears to be less spiky than before, and he wears a light colored hooded jacket with buttons. He also wears black calve length pants and black tied up shoes. Personality He is very loyal to Usopp and is very brave, standing up to Jango in Kaya's defense. He wants to open a bar when he grows up. Abilities and Powers He uses a frying pan as a weapon during his attack against the Black Cat Pirates. History Past The Usopp Pirates were formed 5 years from the start of the story. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman have joined Usopp in telling lies during that time. Kuro Arc He first appeared in Syrup Village when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. The Usopp Pirates later assist Kaya in her escape when Captain Kuro planned to kill her. They did this mainly by running and hiding from Jango, whom Kuro sent to make Kaya leave everything to him in her will. After Kuro's defeat, the Usopp Pirates had a tearful disbandment when Usopp decided to be a real pirate. The children decided to continue Usopp's lies of "pirates are coming". Further Appearances Jango's Dance Paradise After Usopp joined Luffy, Ninjin, Tamenegi, and Piiman found Jango in their village, so they chased him and forced him to run away. Post Enies Lobby Arc Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piman were seen again after Enies Lobby was raided, reacting to Usopp's new bounty. Even though it said "Sogeking" and he was wearing a mask, they could recognize him because of his nose. News of the Straw Hats' Return Ninjin is seen again along with his two friends, hearing about the Straw Hats' return. Translation and Dub Issues *In the 4Kids version, his dream of opening a pub was changed to say that he wanted to open a vegetable restaurant, while in the English version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was stated he wanted to open a nightclub. *Ninjin's name literally means "carrot", and the translation is used as his name in the English version. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime Episode 512, Ninjin was seen along with Kaya, Tamanegi and Piiman, reading the news about Luffy's exploits in Marineford, after the war, something that was not shown in the original manga. References Site Navigation ca:Ninjin Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:Usopp Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Former Pirates